<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Giant Murderous Insects by hotchocolatedictator</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913139">Giant Murderous Insects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator'>hotchocolatedictator</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotchocolatedictator/pseuds/hotchocolatedictator</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Donna get chips and swap stories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Harkness &amp; Donna Noble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>January Drabbles [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085930</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Giant Murderous Insects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt was 'mad'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>‘No!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘I’m serious! He really did!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Bloody mad, he is,’ Donna said, taking another chip and chewing thoughtfully. ‘Not that I didn’t know that already, of course. Giant spiders on my wedding day, not exactly normal. And then that time with Agatha Christie…’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘You met Agatha Christie?’ Jack asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Did I not tell you? Giant wasp murdering people-’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Giant murderous insects seem to be becoming a theme.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Anyway, he got poisoned. But instead of doing anything sensible, he made me play bloody charades to figure out the cure!’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘Sounds like him,’ Jack nodded, ‘Did I ever tell you about Cardiff?’</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments are always appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>